counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
AK-47
|price = $2500 $2700 $2250 (2.0) |Magazine_cost = $80 |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 600 RPM |weightloaded = 4.79 kg |projectileweight = 7.9 g |muzzlevelocity = 2329 |muzzleenergy = 1992 J |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.43 s |counterpart = M4A1 M4A4 M4A1-S |Movement_speed = 221 / 250 (88%) 215 / 250 (86%) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 36 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 21.74 m |Armorpenetration = 77.5% |Penetrationpower = 200% |Stopping_power = 60 |Rangemodifier = 0.98 |Water = Yes |Hotkey = B-4-2 T |Entity = weapon_ak47 }} The AK-47, or CV-47 as it was previously known before Condition Zero, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusively available to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the Maverick M4A1 Carbine before Global Offensive and the M4A4 / M4A1-S in Global Offensive. Overview The AK-47 is a select-fire, gas-operated 7.62×39mm assault rifle developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. The first weapon in the AK ('A'vtomat 'K'alashnikova, Russian: Автомат Калашникова, Kalashnikov assault rifle) family of weapons, the AK-47 is succeeded by the modernized AKM in 1959, and the AK-74 in 1974. AK variants were adopted by many forces around the world and saw use in almost every conflict since its development. The AK-47 in Global Offensive is modeled after the AKM.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#AKM In-game, the AK-47 is a powerful assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorists. It is one of the most popular and efficient guns in the game known for its power, range, and cheap price. The AK-47 can kill a helmeted player with one shot to the head, something which its CT counterparts (Maverick M4A1 Carbine, M4A4, and M4A1-S) cannot do. Even without headshots, it is able to bring down an enemy in 4 Chest & Arm shots instead of 5 with the CT counterparts. It has high first shot accuracy and low damage dropoff, and a moderately fast reload. In Global Offensive, the first 8-9 bullets in its spray pattern have little to no side to side recoil, making compensation somewhat simple. The AK-47's only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy after multiple shots and high recoil. In Global Offensive, the upwards recoil in the first few shots of its spray pattern is quite strong, requiring more mouse movement to compensate. After that, the recoil moves to strong side-to-side sway, which is harder to compensate. Its CT counterparts are easier to control in this regard. Its rate of fire is lower than its CT counterparts, and is also fairly heavy, slowing down the player more. It is also one of the loudest rifles and has a very distinctive firing noise, allowing enemies to easily identify users of the AK-47. Properties Tactics *The AK-47 is the best general-purpose weapon for Terrorists in buy rounds due to its high power and low cost, making it one of the most economically efficient weapons in the game. *When spraying or bursting with this weapon, make sure to pull the crosshair down for the first 4 to 7 rounds, as the spread when spraying is high. Remember to have proper crosshair placement (crosshair is at head level) first before bursting or spraying, and then fire 4 to 7 rounds while controlling the recoil. The chances are the first 7 rounds will get you a headshot kill. *In Global Offensive, it is recommended to tap fire the weapon due to its high standing first-shot accuracy and ability to kill an opponent with a single headshot. *Often times, many newcomers make the mistake in firing the AK-47 continuously until the current magazine is depleted. This makes the recoil of the weapon very hard to control and leaves the user vulnerable to enemy counter-attacks. To prevent this, practice using the weapon with controlled bursts of fire and try to keep the recoil low. **The first 10 bullets of the spray pattern go straight up, so pull straight down for the first 10 bullets when spraying. **At long distances, strafing is essential. When strafing, tap fire for maximum accuracy, and the AK-47's high damage will do the rest. **When in medium range with high recoil, if using the small crosshair, aim with the top line for a higher chance to hit. At closer ranges, this will make scoring a headshot extremely easy. **For very close range combat, feel free to fire full-automatic. However, be sure to aim the crosshair around the torso of the opponent due to the high recoil of the AK-47. **It is possible to strafe and shoot with this weapon in medium quarters, provided that the gun is aimed at the legs of the target due to the high recoil. However, this should only be used as a last measure. **While the accuracy of most weapons was increased in Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 did not receive this benefit. *Experienced CTs will usually prefer the AK-47, often swapping out their M4 rifles for one dropped on the ground. Due to this, avoid purchasing the AK-47 or its counterparts after winning the pistol round. Even if you're a veteran, the opposition will do their best to kill you and get your gun, causing your team to be at a huge disadvantage and you to not have sufficient funds later. :*Increased fidelity and reduced distortion in fire sounds for Famas, Galil, Aug, SG553, M4A4, M4A1-S, unsilenced M4A1-S, and AK47. ; * New accuracy recovery method and new recovery rates for the M4A1-S, M4A4, and AK-47. See details HERE. ; :*Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; :*Adjusted recovery time on the AK47, M4A4, and M4A1-S assault rifles to reduce the range at which spraying is preferable to tapping/bursting. }} Appearances Counter-Strike Beta= The AK-47 appeared in the following maps: *Frantic: In the armory in the Terrorist spawn area, accessed by destroying the vent. *Jail: In the armory in the Terrorist spawn area, accessed by destroying the vent. *Trinity: From the Terrorist spawn, going up the cliff, taking the path on the right to a ledge, and destroying the church window at the end will provide the AK-47. |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the following Terrorist bots use the CV-47 as their main weapon: *Freak: Normal *Rebel: Tough *Fiend: Tough *Vandal: Tough *Raider: Hard *Blade: Hard *Cutter: Very hard *Fanatic: Very hard *Panther: Expert *Spider: Elite *Snake: Elite Additionally, the following M4A1-user Counter-Terrorist bots will pick up and use the CV-47 when discovered: *Maverick: Cost 3 *Tex: Cost 4 *Steel: Cost 5 |-|Deleted Scenes= The CV-47 can be used in the following missions: *Building Recon: After taking out a large pack of terrorists with the M2 Browning Machine Gun, the player will go down a hallway, in which several terrorists will emerge from the rooms lining the corridor. The CV-47 is in the first accessible room. *Turn of the Crank: On a weapon crate in the laundry room behind the deal room. *Pipe Dream: The player starts the level with the weapon. Additionally, the CV-47 is used by enemies in every level in the game except for Counter Terrorist Training, and by Spetsnaz NPCs in Secret War and Pipe Dream. |-|Global Offensive= The AK-47 appears as a selectable weapon in the active training course in the Weapons Course. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia *In Deleted Scenes, the AK-47 model held by the enemies does not feature a buttstock. *In nearly all Counter-Strike games excluding Deleted Scenes, Terrorists will always hold the AK-47 on the hip while standing, and on the shoulder when crouching prior to Source and Global Offensive where they still hold it on hip. Counter-Terrorists, however, will always hold the AK-47 the normal way, with the buttstock on the shoulder. *In-game, the AK-47 shares ammo with the G3SG1 and Schmidt Scout for gameplay purposes. However, in real life, the AK-47 is chambered in shortened 7.62x39mm M43, while the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1 and Steyr Scout are chambered in full-size 7.62x51mm NATO. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the AK-47 also shares ammunition with the AUG A1, although this is a developer oversight. *The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from Left 4 Dead 2’s AKM, with new textures and animations, but no flashlight. Just like in Left 4 Dead 2, it is modeled with the front sight of an AK-47. **The firing sound is also a slightly modified version of the one featured in Left 4 Dead 2. *In the early Global Offensive development stages, the AK-47 had a light wood texture, similar to the previous games. However, this was changed into a darker wood color as development progressed. *In Global Offensive, the PP-Bizon, an AK family derivative, has a similar bolt pull to the AK-47. *In the Global Offensive beta stages, play-testers criticized and showed concern over the low recoil and unmodified damage of the AK-47. As a result, Valve increased the recoil in the retail release of Global Offensive to be similar to Counter-Strike. *In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, the AK-47's magazine is not the actual size it is supposed to be, especially because the bottom of the magazine is shorter than the upper part of it, while in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it shows the correct size of the magazine in first-person view and its world model. External links *''Wikipedia'' - AK-47 *''Wikipedia'' - AKM ru:AK-47 tr:AK-47 pl:AK-47 Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Automatic weapons